Siempre serás Tú
by Jana Cullen
Summary: En la vida se viven muchas situaciones, en el caso de Rosalie y Emmet perderse por tonterías, cuando sus caminos toman rumbos distintos, y vean lo mal que van el uno sin el otro comprenderán el real significado de lo que es AMAR y la importancia que tienen en la vida del otro "..Un Pasado Incompleto, Un presente Estable y Un Futuro Incierto.." entren y lean MAL SUMMARY.- ONE SHORT


Dedicado a Paula Magallanes *-*

-Rose&Emmett

Pov Rosalie *

Hoy supuestamente, cumplia 1 año 1 meses (de la relacion mas tortuosa y equivocada que jamas veran)con mi ex novio Felix, ya se preguntaran porque dije "Cumplía" , la respuesta es muy clara...

"Pasado Incompleto, Presente Estable y Futuro Incierto..."

Tiempo atrás..

-Rosalie, estoy tratando de decir que me hace mal hablar contigo, tu me haces mal-dijo Emmet, de manera fría- esto no funciona y lo mas seguro es que no funcionara-dijo apretando el puente de su nariz-

-Emmet, esto ya estuvo !-grite con enfado- puedo aguantar muchas cosas, pero ya me arte, quizas tienes razon y como tantas veces as dicho, lo peor que pudimos hacer fue intentar una relacion que estaba destinada al fracaso !-sin esperar su repuesta, abri la puerta de su casa y sali al exterior que se encontraba repleto de nieve.

Al salir por esa puerta dejaba todo atras, los buenos momentos, esas charlas hasta la madrugada, los momento de estupideces, dejaba mi corazon..

Sentia como el gritaba mi nombre, pero no me dentria a escuchar como me humillaba, yo no podia aguantar mas estupideces, merecia algo mejor.

Las cosas con Emmet, empezaron cuando ambos cursabamos el ultimo año de instituto, ambos teniamos 18 años, siempre hubo una gran atraccion, a pesar de que en un principio comenzamos como mejores amigos, el siempre tuvo la intencion de llegar a ser algo mas, nos tomamos las cosas con mucha calma para evitar lastimarnos y perdernos pero como pueden apreciar fallamos miserablemente.

Las cosas eran perfectas cuando estabamos juntos, risas, cariños, entretencion y Amor, era un amor que superaba barreras y distancia, de alguna Forma los comentarios feos que llegaban a oidos de mi novio, nunca influyeron, aun que vinieran de sus "amiguitas" (las zorritas) Heidi, Jane y Tanya, el confiaba en mi , no sabria decir cual fue el momento exacto en que las cosas comenzaron a deteriorarse.

Llegue a casa, conteniendo un poco mis lagrimas, subi directamente a mi cuarto, una vez dentro de mi fortaleza me quebre en mil pedazos, no daba credito a que algo tan hermoso tan lleno de proyecciones, se viniera al piso quen sabe porque.

_ring, ring, ring_

Mi celular, daba timbrazos, deje que la llamada se desviara al buzon, me sentia demasiado muerta para contestar, por ahora solo quiero hundirme en mi mierda y miseria.

_ring, ring, ring_

Volvio a sonar como por tercera vez, decidi contestar de mala gana

-Hola, quen habla ?-dije de manera cortante-

-Rosie, demonios porque no contestabas el maldito telefono-despotrico Alice-

-Porque no me sentia nada bien-dije conteniendo las lagrimas-

-¿Que ha pasado con Emmett ?-dijo Alice, sin preambulo- Que ?.. dios Bella tu no sabes ... no demonios calla tu boca- decia Alice, peleandose con la castaña-

-Resulto ser la mierda que juro jamas seria- explote en llanto y gritos-

-Que saques el carro del garage.. si Bella, tu solo sacalo-gritaba Alice- Ya vamos nena, espera unos minutos, te amamos-luego de eso corto.

Me dirigi al baño, me observe en el espejo, mi cara estaba manchada con el maquillaje corrido, me veia realmente patetica, me di una ducha rapida y me puse mi pijama, me dirigi nuevamente a mi habitacion y hay estaba Bella mi mejor amiga y Alice mi prima.

-Nena por dios-dijo Bella, abriendo sus brazos hacia mi, sin dudarlo me arroje a ellas sin aguantar mis lagrimas, mi cuerpo daba sacudidas espamodicas- descargate nena, vamos llora -repetia Bella acariciando mi cabello-

Despues de un rato de llorar, y escuchar como mis dos personas amadas me confortaban y me decian que estaria bien, me desahogue y relaje..

-Te sientes mejor ?-pregunto Alice-

-Creo que mi cara esta inchada por llorar tanto-dije sarcastica-

-Aun asi te ves sexy -dijo Bella-

-Ahora, cuentanos que ha pasado- dijo Alice sentandose al estilo indio en los pies de mi cama-

-Que Emmett-Desgraciado-Cullen-agregue con rabia- termino siendo la mierda que juro jamas ser, me dio excusas ridiculas, yo explote y me fui no quize escucharlo mas, me senti tan tonta, chicas no imaginan..-mi voz amenazaba con quebrarse-

-Pero que ganas de partirle las bolas !-dijo Bells poniendose de pie y caminando de un lado a otro-

-Pelotas no debe tener, es una mierda, no puede llamarsele hombre a esa escoria -refunfuñaba Alice-

_toc toc.. golpearon a mi puerta_

-adelante -grite-

-Imagine que si tenia reunion de chicas, querrian comer algo-dijo mi madre azomandose por la puerta-

-Siempre tan acertada tia Liliam-dijo Bella ayudando a mi madre a entrar las cosas que traia en una bandeja-

-Que tengan buena noche mis pequeñitas, sus pijamas estan en el ultimo cajon del closet de Rose-dijo mi madre antes de besar nuestras cabezas y salir por donde entro-

-Gracias mami-grite cuando salio-

-y bien que tenemos-dijo Alice, revolviendo las cosas de la canasta-mm un bote de Helado de chocolate con trozos de chocolate, chispops , gaseosas, galletas y demonios un trozo de torta -grito Alice emocionada-

-Me cambiare por el pijama, ya vengo-dijo Bells llendose al baño-

Alice comenzo a cambiarse detras de la mampara y yo a ordenar un poco las cosas y las pelicula sque veriamos, despues de todo NO SERIA LA TIPICA NIÑA ESTUPIDA QUE SE SIENTA A LLORAR POR EL EX, ya habia sufrido bastante, si tenia que empezar de cero en el ambito amoroso lo haria.

-A comer chicas-grito Bells escandalosamente irrumpiendo en la habitacion-

-Creo que me comeria un dinosaurio-dijo Alice, llevandose un puñado de chispop a la boca-

-Cierra tu boca-dije embetunada de helado-

-Que cerda Hale-dijo Bella, todas nos reimos-

Empezamos la noche de la mejor forma con risas y tonteras, al puro estilo nuestro.

-En vista de que nuestra querida Rosie, vuelve al club de las soltera, nos iremos de rumba-grito Alice, Bella agacho la cabeza-

-Ems, de eso tenia que hablarles-

-Edward y tu se decidieron ?-chille emocionada sin esperar a que Bella lo dijera-

-En realidad yo me decidi - se rasco la nuca- se lo propuse yo mm luego estallo en carcajadas y sello con un beso de pelicula y un espectacular Si-gritaba Bella euforica, muchos meses saliendo con el chico que tanto anhelaba era lo menos que podia pasarles, ellos dos si merecian felicidad-

-Dios, que felicidad Belli Bells-gritaba Alice, abrazando a Bella-

-Alice, empezemos a recolectar los gatos-todas reimos ante mi comentario-

-Estoy pensando seriamente en comprarnos los habitos, querida Rosie-dijo Alice, poniendo sus manos en forma de oracion-

-Nadie creeria que ustedes puedan ser monjas , por dios !-se burlaba Bella- seguro cuando Alice se confiese el sacerdote muere de ataque al corazon y ati Rose, verte con esa sotana caminando por el convento, le causaria una ereccion al pobrecito, si solo vieras como se mueve tu trasero- dijo Bella cubriendose la cara dramaticamente,todas reimos ante lo bizarro que sonaba eso-

-Eres una perra Bells-decia Alice entre risas-

Eran casi las 4 a.m y nosotras aun seguiamos conversando de tonterias.

-Entonces hoy es Miercoles y mm-Bella sacaba la cuenta con sus dedos- en dos dias mas nos iremos a la Empire, a bailar beber y olvidar- dijo emocionada-

-Tu no tienes que olvidar nada tarada-dijo Alice arrojandole una almohada a Bella-

-Saben que siempre seran ustedes primero-dijo Bella-

-Lo se calabazita-dije acariciando los cabellos de mi amiga, a decir verdad estabamos en una postura bastante rara, la cabeza de Bells estaba en mis piernas y sus piernas sobre Alice y yo con mi cabeza en el estomago de Alice, mm en fin asi eramos nostras...

Viernes, 10 30 p.m

cuatro dias habian pasado desde el rompimiento con Emmet, ya no me dolia tanto a decir verdad si lo analizaba era claro que algo asi pasaría.

_pi,pi sono el clacson del carro de Alice..._

_-_Llegare tarde mami -gritaba mientras bajaba las escaleras-

-Solo cuidate mi ricitos-respondio mama de vuelta, me daba un poco de miedo que mama quedara sola en casa cuando papa estaba fuera por negocios, pero ella incistio en que me fuera tranquila-

Al llegar a la vereda, estaba el Porsh amarillo de mi amiga Alice, en el capot del auto estaba sentada la susodicha junto a Bells..

-Que sexy -dijo Bella guiñandome un ojo, yo me di una vuelta contoneandome para que me apreciaran mas- definitivamente para comerte en una cama, raaw-dijo Bella haciendo como una gatita-

A decir verdad mi atuendo era bastante sencillo, un bestido corto color negro con transparencias, unos tacones del mismo color y un peinado bastante sencillo, solo consistia en una trenza que recogia mi cabello-

-Ustedes no se quedan atras-dije observandolas- Hasta pensaria en ser lesbiana -todas reimos-

-No te entusiasme Hale-dijo Alice modelandome para que apreciara su atuendo, llevaba puesto unos pantalones de cuero negro con tacones del mismo color, una polera negra con una abertura entre sus pechos hasta llegar al obligo y su cabello desordenado disparado hacia todas direcciones- me veo divina lose lose-dijo haciendo un gesto con su mano-

-Ambas se ven exquisitas-dijo Bella parandose en la puerta del auto- nos vamos ?-

-Mirate nada mas-dije tomando la mano de mi amiga Bells y girandola,llevaba un vestido corto de color blanco con puntitos dorados , tenia un escote pronunciado y encima una chaquetita color cafe y sus zapatos color oro, su cabello iba tomado en una coleta alta, increiblemtente sexy- Edward querra tirarse sobre ti -todas reimos-

-Se tirara sobre mi a ahorcarme porque nos espera en el empire, le pedi que reservara VIP-dijo Bella con naturalid-

-Oh Demonios !-grite en conjunto con Alice, demasiadas emocionadas- vamonos, Alice arranca el coche-dije subiendo apresuradamente-

El camino a la Discoteque fue animado, cantamos a todo pulmon la cancion

Danza Kuduro de Don Omar ft Lucenzo

_La mano arriba, cintura sola, la media vuelta danza kuduro_

_no te canse ahora que esto solo empieza, _

_mueve la cabeza Danza Kuduro {...}_

La cancion era muy animada, y Alice manejaba de manera normal osea con una velocidad increible.

-Llegamos a su destino guapetonas-dijo estacionandose cerca de la entrada de la Empire-

-A bailar !-grito Bella , cuando nos encaminamos a la entrada- Amooor !-grito Bells aventandosele a Edward y besandolo de manera tierna-

-Te vez preciosa -dijo Edward apreciandola - y toda mia -le gruño cerca del oido, Alice y yo soltamos unas risitas y Bella se sonrojo-

-Mmm queridos tortolos, quiero bailar !-dijo Alice, siendo mata pasiones-

-Vamos vamos-dijo Edward riendo-el VIP las espera-dijo divertido- de ti me encargo esta noche-le dijo a Bella-

-No sabes como lo espero-dijo mi amiga palmeandole el trasero-

-Miren chicos derraman miel, pero no cuenten dinero delante de los pobres-dije asiendo un pucherito al que se sumo Alice-

Edward se rio y nos guio hasta el VIP nos esperaba una mesa, en el centro de la discoteque, habia una barra en forma rectangular, con luces de neon y cosas llamativas, el lugar era a todo dar.

Nos tomamos unas cervezas, pedimos chupitos, tekila, daikiris y una variedad de tragos, sentia como el alcohol hacia efecto en mi cuerpo y ya solo pensaba en bailar.

-Vamos !-gritaba Alice sobre la estruendosa musica- sigamos bailando !- me encamine junto a ella a la pista de Baile-

-Wuuuuuuoooh !-gritaba Alice con sus manos sobre la cabeza, movia sus caderas al son de la musica y yo seguia su juego , gritando y disfrutando de la locura que habia dentro de la Empire, el lugar estaba a reventar.

Luego de mucho rato bailando, quize ir al tocador.

-Alice, ire al baño -le dije en gritos-

-Voy contigo, al parecer Belli esta ocupada- dijo indicandome con la cabeza, hacia una esquina, donde estaba Bella tragandose con Edward, explote en carcajadas-

Nos fuimos al baño, pasando entre los cuerpos sudorosos que bailaban con la musica de calvin harris, fue toda una hasaña llegar hasta los servicios de mujeres.

-Uf ya son las 3 36 a.m- dijo ALice mirando su movil-

-Vamos Alice, prometo preparar el cafe para la resaca, pero hoy nos quedamos hasta el cierre-dije riendo-

-Juralo Hale-me mostro su meñique en forma de promesa-

-Lo juro-tome su meñique con el mio-

Salimos caminando a tropicones, creo que Alice estaba un poco ebria, nos estrellamos con alguien en semi estado ebrio.

-Lo sient..-dijo Alice-

-Idiota fijate por donde vas-dijo una rubia desgraciada que conocia muy bien- Rosalie Hale, soltera aun ?-dijo Tanya mofandose y bebiendo de su vaso-

-Vete al la jaula Perra !-grito Alice y le vacio el baso propio encima de la cara y el vestido-

-Aaah !-grito, pero no pude eescuchar mas porque Alice me empujaba entre la multitud que saltaba-

-Nos iremos, el bastardo debe estar cerca y...-una voz masculina la interumpio-

-Rosie -dijo el, reaccione inmediatamente-

-Rosalie, para ti es Rosalie, mis amigos me llaman Rosie-dije dandole cara a Emmett- ahora si me das el espacio ire a bailar con Alice-jale a mi prima para perdernos entre la gente y no verlo, mi corazon dolia como el infierno, pero ya me habia prometido a mi misma seguir adelante-

-Queres que nos vamos ?-

-Claro que no Al, vamos a seguir disfrutando- Alice me abrazo y seguimos tontenado y bailando como si nada hubiera pasado-

-Alice !-grito un chico entre la multitud-

-Felix -dijo Alice contenta, dandole un abrazo- te presento a mi prima Rosalie-

-Hola Rosalie -dijo Felix, me observaba de pies a cabeza, el era muy guapo, cabello oscuro, ojos cafes y un cuerpo muy tonificado-

Alice, nos guio a la mesa para conversar un poquito mas, Felix resulto ser una persona muy agradable, aunque no perdia oportunidad para darme piropos.

-Chicas-dijo Bella acercandose a la mesa- les presento a Jasper, el hermano de Edward -aparecio un chico rubio muy guapo, que inmediatamente quedo prendado de Alice-

-Hey ! que tal la noche-pregunto animado-

-Hasta ahora no fue tan magnifica-dijo Alice- gustas bailar-

-Contigo todo lo que quieras-dijo Jasper coqueteandole a mi amiga-

-Entonces no se diga mas- dijo mi amiga tomando la mano del rubio, yo rei bajito-

-Rosalie, yo tengo que ir a casa tengo actividades pendientes con mi Cobrizo-dijo Bella de manera insinuante, el cobrizo se apreto mas contra ella y ambos reian-

-No hay oposicion, yo esperare a Alice-

-Jasper es un seductor y al parecer a Alice le encanto, tendras para un rato largo, no quieres que te llebemos ?-dijo Edward-

-No quiero arriesgarme a ver una pelicula porno en vivo con ustedes dentro del auto-todos reimos-

-Yo la llevare a casa-dijo Felix-

-Entonces See you Later ! Bella muy animada-

Felix y yo nos sumimos en una conversacion animada, teniamos gustos parecido, bailamos y jugamos al tequilazo, dios ese hombre no se emborrachaba con nada

-Vamos Rosalie-decia Felix- es solo un lento-

-Esta bien solo una mas-dije entre risas-

Caminamos hasta la pista donde todos se mecian con calma , Felix tomo mi cintura y yo me recoste en su pecho, esto era muy reconfortante. Felix tomo mi mano y me hizo girar en sus brazos, despues de esa vuelta mi mirada se estanco en una escena que rompio mi corazon mucho mas aun si se puede decir.

Emmett, el que decia amarme, estaba abrazado a Tanya , se besaban de manera escandalosa y demonios solo queria salir de aqui, solte a Felix y me abri paso sin ningun cuidado hasta la puerta para irme.

-Hey Rose ! -gritaba Felix tras de mi- nena espera-

Una vez que me alcanzo me vio llorar, me abrazo y me guio hasta su carro, para llevarme a casa.

-Aqui, Felix, dejame aqui-dije abriendo la puerta-

-Rose-dijo deteniendome del brazo- esta todo bien ?-dijo preocupado-

-Si, solo quiero dormir y descansar, buenas noches Felix, gracias por traerme-

-Buenas noches-dijo desanimado-

Me baje unas dos cuadras antes de mi casa,me saque los tacones y comenze a caminar descalza por la vereda, las lagrimas corrian por mis mejillas, lo que prometia ser una noche increible termino de la peor manera...

Al entrar a mi casa me tire a la cama, saque mi vestido y quede solo con ropa interior, me puse pijama, saque las orquillas de mi cabello y me quede acurrucada,mi conclusion era...

"Emmett no me amo nunca y termino nuestra relacion por esa zorra, era un bastardo, quizas cuantas veces fui la cornuda y no lo note... 4 dias y el infeliz la pasaba increible"

Ya no podia hacerme esto, aunque me doliera, me resignaria a cerrar el maldito libro de la historia Emmett&Rosalie... para siempre.

.

.

8 meses despues...

Llevaba 6 mes y medio de relacion seria con Felix, las cosas funcionaban de maravilla, Felix era un hombre que hacia sentir bien a cualquiera, era alegre espontaneo y amoroso, era el tipo perfecto para mi, hasta el momento sentia una seguridad completa, por fin mi presente estaba siendo completamente estable.

Alice, seguia saliendo Jasper, aunque decian solo ser amigos, su relacion era completa, amanecian en el departamento del otro como si fuera lo mas natural, ellos eran un caso.

Bella y Edward seguian mejor que nunca, hasta llego a pensar que mi amiga jamas estuvo tan enamorada.

-Rosie !-grito Felix- trae las palomitas, la pelicula ya va a empezar !

-Ya voy, ya voy- entre corriendo a la habitacion y me tire a la cama con un boul de palomitas de maiz-

La pelicula paso, de forma repetitiva, me aburrian un poco las peliculas de terror, preferia las peliculas de parodia como las que veia con... mm demonios.

-Nena-dijo Felix- puedes traerme una cerveza ?

-Om, Felix, seria la quinta cerveza- dije de manera seria-

-Vamos muñequita, no pasa nada-dijo arrastrando las palabras- pero en fin ire yo por una-

Felix salio, de la habitacion y yo me sente con las piernas enrroscadas sobre las colchas

_glu glup.._ Timbro mi WhatsApp, tome el movil y revise el mensaje

-_Hey nena, te apuntas la Empire ?- Alice._

_-Puede ser... mm quenes van ?_

_-Jazz, Edward y Bells, Vamos Rosie, te ago un striper a cambio jajaja_

Comenze a reir de manera histerica ante las ocurrencias de ALice, Felix entro rapidamente y me quito el celular de manera brusca de las manos, el telefono cayo al piso y se desarmo.

-Quen demonios te hablaba-dijo en tono fuerte-

-Hey, calmate era Alice-dije un poco asustada, me agache para recoger mi desparramado celular y Felix agarro mi brazo de manera brusca-

-No me mientas !-grito enojado- quen era !?

-Era Alice Jodeer !-quite su brazo de forma rapida- no me grites no tengo porque metir -me puse mis zapatos tome mis cosas y me encamine a la salida del departamento, con la furia ardiendo por mis venas-

-Nena, perdoname !-decia tomando mi mano- soy un idiota-

-Me largo de aqui, hablame cuando tu idiotez desaparesca-sali dando un portazo-

Me puse mi abrigo y comenze a caminar a un parque que habia en el centro de la ciudad, una vez hay busque una de las bancas que estaban mas alejadas, me sente a observar a la nada, no podia creer lo sucedido, Felix habia reaccionado desmedidamente.

Mi celular volvio a vibrar y era un WhatsApp de Felix

_Rosalie, donde diablos estas ?, llegue a tu casa y tu madre me ha dicho que no has llegado, espero por nuestro bien que no estes con nadie !-Felix_

_A_ggg que demonios le pasaba a este, jamas habia sido tan desagradable, mire la hora y eran las 8 45 p.m estaba bastante oscuro, pero necesitaba pensar que haria con esto..

-No crees que es muy tarde ?-pregunto alguien sentandose junto ami-

-No es de su incumbencia, ahora si no le molesta, retirese-dije molesta sin mirar al lado-

-Tampoco reconoces mi voz ?-dijo el hombre y.. dios ya se quen era..-

-Que necesitas Emmet-dije seria y mirando al frente sin darle ni una mirada si quiera, por dentro creo que los recuerdos volvian a resurgir-

-Vamos, no seas asi nena, ha pasado mucho, quiero saber de ti-dijo acercando su mano a la mia, la retire bruscamente-

-No tienes nada que saber de mi-dije con la voz quebrada-

-Rosalie, sabes que eres alguien importante y nunca dejaras de serlo-

-"Rosalie, estoy tratando de decir que me hace mal hablar contigo, tu me haces mal"- cite sus palabras, de aquel dia..-

-Sabes, que lamentare el resto de mi vida haber dicho esas idioteces-agacho la cabeza-

-Yo lamentare el resto de mi vida, haber sido una estupida cornuda- grite, poniendome de pie con la idea de irme y alejarlo de mi-

-Rose, jamas fuiste una cornuda, de donde sacas eso !?-grito reteniendo mi brazo de manera persistente pero no brusca-

-¡Dime quen demonios olvida en cuatro dias! dimelo Emmett, como rayos, dejaste de amarme en tan poco,¡como demonios lo hiciste! -grite golpeandole el pecho y las lagrimas corriendo por mis mejillas, no imagine sentir todo esto, pero mi corazon exploto - ¡nunca me amaste, eres un maldito hijo de puta!, que en vez de arreglar las cosas, salio huyendo-ya sonaba histerica- como coño me olvidaste dimelo, se que no fui nada para ti Emmett Cullen, pero dime como mierda puedo sacarte de mi y avanzar !-Emmet me miraba con sus mejillas bañadas en lagrimas-

-Rose yo te amaba ! -afirmo mis manos echas puños- eres algo que jamas se borrara entiendelo , jamas te engañe, jamas !-me miraba de esa manera intensa que me estremecia-

-¡¿ Y porque demonios me dejaste?! -grite exasperada-

-Rose perdoname porfavor- dijo llorando-

-Que puedo perdonarte primero,¿que me dejaras con excusas estupidas o que antes de que se cumpliera una semana de nuestro quiebre ya estufieras tirandote a Tanya ?-grite enfadada, safandome de su agarre-

-Rosalie estas equivocada-dijo Lastimero-

-¿Equivocada?-dije ironica- te vi Emmett, ese dia en la Empire, te vi con la zorra !-dije limpiando mis lagrimas-

-Rosie..-dijo en susurros-

-¡No me llames asi !-dije entre gritos-

-Se que fui un imbecil, Rosalie pero porfavor dejame estar cerca de ti, aunque ya no camine junto ati y solo observe desde atras, pero porfavor, Rose yo te extraño-dijo con sinceridad-

-Crees que puedes venir y pedirme eso como si fuera pedir un vaso de agua ?-dije indignada- ¿no sabes lo horrible que es esto ?, es repugnante sentir como todo dentro de mi se cae por darme cuenta que no olvido a un imbecil -grite- enseñame como Emmett, porfavor enseñame -rogue-

-Rose, yo no te he olvidado -grito, sus palabras me dejaron estatica- jamas he podido dejar de amarte, nunca dejaras de ser mi ricitos, mi nena, mi Rosie, eres con quien desearia despertar siempre, tenerte en mis brazos cada noche, yo..-le interumpi-

-Tu nada Emmett !, ¡¿como me haces esto !?-dije desconcertada junto con nuevas lagrimas corriendo por mis mejillas- te das cuenta que esto me vuelve a hundir ?, eres un maldito egoista-grite, de manera desaforada-

-Si por amarte y arrepentirme de haber cometido el peor error de mi vida si Rosalie Hale -Tomo aire y comenzo a gritar a todo pulmon- ¡SOY UN BASTARDO EGOISTA QUE TE AMA INFINITAMENTE!- gritaba-

-¡Callate!- tape su boca con mi mano-

-Respondeme algo Rosalie y prometo dejar de insistir- dijo agitado, asenti y espere a que preguntara- ¿Eres Feliz con Felix lo amas ?

-Yo...-mierda ahora no corazon porfavor- lo quiero y soy feliz junto a el-dije mirando el piso-

-Mientes..-dijo Emmett- tu mientes,solo lo quieres no le amas -

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia-dije observandolo- Sabes, Felix es quen duerme conmigo, Felix es quen me alegra los dias, Felix Es quen me hace el amor cada noche que estamos juntos, Felix es..-no alcanze a terminar la frase, pues la boca de Emmett se estampo en la mia de manera impetuosa, exigente y demandante, trate de safarme pero son solo un toque de el me volvi a sentir viva como no lo hacia con nadie mas, volvi a sentir mi piel erizarse, nuestro beso comenzo a volverse desesperado, Emmet comenzo acorralarme contra un gran arbol, lleve mi pierna a su cadera y lo escuche jadear, sus manos volaron a mi trasero de manera posesiva, mis gemidos eran ahogados en su boca, comenzo a besar mi mandibula, siguio bajando a mi cuello dejando suaves mordidas, sus manos viajaron por debajo de mi abrigo y de mi blusa, recorria mi abdomen con sus manos varoniles haciendome susurrar su nombre de manera enloquecedora-

Nuestra sesion de besos se prolongo por dios sabra cuanto tiempo, solo sabia algo, el presente que yo creia estable, era solo una farza, mi corazon mi amor mi cuerpo y todo de mi seguia perteneciendo a Emmett era el quen me hacia sentir como nadie, era el quen tenia control total sobre mi.

No alcanzamos a notar cunado no nos quedaba ropa encima estabamos piel a piel, disfrutandonos como tantas veces lo hicimos.

Se que Felix era mi novio pero...el solo lograra tener mi cariño , para ser completamente franca creo que Felix fue un parche o una pantalla para tratar de encubrir los sentimientos que tenia por Emmett que no desaparecian.

-Eres Mia -dijo Emmett contra la piel de mi espalda-

-A tu novia no le agradara, saber que andas por hay teniendo sexo con tu ex-dije agitada-

-Esto Rosie, es hacer el amor- dijo succionando la piel de mi clavicula-

Sus palabras me hiceron sentir como nunca, sus manos hacian magia en mi y aunque quizas mas tarde estaria dandome de cabezasos contra mi puerta, ahora solo disfrutaria esto, que por mas clandestino que fuera, era algo que nadie jamas me daria excepto Emmet Cullen.

_**Riiing.. riiing -timbro mi celular, me quite de encima de Emmet y conteste,**_

_**-Diga ?- pregunte-**_

_**-Rosalie Hale-dijo Felix- donde diablos estas ?-grito enojado-**_

_**-Caminando, necesitaba distraerme, despues de tu escena-dije molesta-**_

_**-Como vas a seguir caminando a las 11 30 de la noche !-grito enojado**_

_**-Felix, no estoy de animos, hablaremos mañana-dije cortante-**_

_**-Voy camino a tu casa-dijo de manera ruda- espero por tu bien que ya estes hay- dicho eso corto-**_

-Me voy-dije poniendome de pie, para vestirme y sacudirme las hojas que tenia pegadas en el cabello-

-Rosalie, de que escenita hablaban ?-pregunto Emmett poniendose los pantalones-

-Es bastante celoso y no quiero darle mas tonteras en que pensar- dije abotonando mi blusa-

-Te ha gritado ?-pregunto Emmet exaltado-

-Eso a ti ya no debe importarte, Ve con Tanya Y De verdad espero seas Feliz Emmett-dije con un nudo en la garganta-

-De que hablas Rosalie?- dijo asustado

-Nuestra historia termino aquel dia-agregue con mis ojos llenos de lagrimas-

-Rose no puedes hacerme esto..-dijo al borde de las lagrimas- yo te amo-

-No Emmet, tu no me amas y yo no te amo esto... esto fue un arrebato-dije para terminar las cosas de una vez por todas- como dije espero seas feliz- dicho eso me eche a correr, el parque estaba completamente decierto, sentia como Emmett me gritaba pero no me detendria, yo no podria dejar a Felix porque su reaccion seria desastrosa y Emmet, era demasiado inestable como para aferrarme a algo que no funcionaria-

La discucion con Felix esa noche fue demasiado exagerada, aunque mi pecho se sentia lleno de alegria adrenalina y ... amor como me sentia cuando estaba con Emmett, a decir verdad la discucion no me afecto mucho ya que definitivamente yo estaba en otro mundo.

Aunque los celos de Felix eran desmedidos preferi pedir disculpas para que las cosas no se agrandaran y para que ya se acabaran sus gritos y retos pedi disculpas.

Una vez que Felix se fue, me di una ducha y pude ver sobre mi pecho derecho, tenia unas marquitas moradas, era donde Emmett habia succionado mi piel, aunque me dolia mucho mas que la vez anterior esta separacion seria lo mejor y si,definitivamente esta vez optaria por lo sencillo y dejaria todo tal cual estaba.

.

.

4 meses y 12 dias despues...

Las cosas con Felix, estaban muy lejos de mejorar, sus celos aumentaron de

manera desmedida, tuve que dejar mi trabajo de medio tiempo, porque se le ocurrio golpear a uno de mis supervisores, demonios esto ya estaba volviendose el infierno...

se preguntaran por Emmet, resivi muchos WhatsApp de el pero no los respondi, queria que las cosas con Felix mejoraran, pero cada dia que pasaba notaba mas lo importante que es Emmet en mi vida.

-El baboso , te observaba, aunque fueras cogida de mi mano !-gritaba Felix-

-Felix ya basta, el solo me observo !, no cometio un crimen y no era para que me sacaras a tirones de la tienda-grite molesta-

-Disfrutas que te miren ?-pregunto exaltado-

-Demonios Felix, estas haciendo una tormenta en un vaso de agua !-grite-

_GLU..GLUP sono mi whatsApp *dios que no sea Emmett rogue para mis adentros*_

Tome mi movil, y revise el mensaje y .. sip era Emmett

_Rosalie, necesito verte, deja de evitarme, yo realmente quiero estar cerca de ti porfavor...-Emmet_

-Quen es ?-pregunto Felix-

-Es.. Alice-respondi-

-Dejame ver-dijo exigente-

-Claro que no -dije a la defensiva-

-Que me des el telefono-grito, avalanzandose sobre mi-

-Me lastimaste-dije apoyada en la pared, mirando como mi antebrazo se tornaba color rojo-

-Rosalie necesito verte, deja de evitarme, yo realmente quiero estar cerca de ti porfavor... Emmett- Felix leyo en voz alta y luego me observo con fuego en su mirada- has estado viendo a ese hijo de puta !-despotrico-

-Deja de gritarme-explote-

-Me has estado engañando, bastarda !-Felix volvio a lanzarse contra mi, pero fui mas rapida y corri hasta el living de mi casa- ven aca Rosalie !-

-No eres mi padre !, dejame ya, vete no quiero verte-dije desesperada-

-Me engañas y queres que te deje el camino libre ?-gritaba molesto- jamas, tu eres mia y eso jamas cambiara Rosalie !

-Tu mismo destruiste esto, con tus celos y obsesiones-le dije llorando-

-Sabia que si no te controlaba serias una cualquiera !-decia mas molesto, me arrojo un servilletero-

-Vete de mi casa, no quiero verte -dije llorando-

-Eres una cualquiera-dijo empujando la mesa y apretandome contra la pared, mis piernas estaban inmovilizadas- esto sera divertido querida Rosalie-

-Ayudaaa !-grite desesperada, Felix rodeo la mesa y agarro mi cabello con brusquedad, me arrojo al piso y me pateo las costillas- basta porfavor-mis gritos eran ahogados-

-Te quedaras conmigo Rosalie !-decia de manera enfermiza- eres miaa -tomo mi cabello y me puso de pie, para asestarme una cachetada que partio mi labio inferior-

-Suelta a mi prima -senti un gritito ahogado-

-Rosalie-gritaba mi madre, luego senti el ruido de algo quebrandose- nena mirame, sentia que mi madre me arrastraba hasta el sillon- cariño mirame porfavor-

-Mis costillas mama -lloraba quejumbrosa-

-vamos nena iremos a un hospital-dijo recargandome en su hombro-

-Yo me encargare de esta basura humana-gritaba Alice-

Concecuencia de esto una costilla rota y dos puntos en el labio, mi nariz sangro solo por presion , asique no estaba quebrada como penabamos, Felix se fue detenido con una orden de alejamiento; como en tan poco tiempo alguien que mostraba ser tan bueno tan perfecto, se volvia un monstruo.

Lllegue a la conclusion de que la violencia que ejercia Felix sobre mi, no fue solo fisica, al celarme de manera desmedida era agredirme psicologicamente, si bien cometi errores, ninguna mujer merece ser golpeada, tome conciencia de lo peligroso que era vivir con un hombre que era tan inestable, aprendi de la caida, si bien senti cariño por Felix, a la persona que amo es Emmett y puedo decir que en mi forma desesperada por sacarlo de mi corazon cai en cosas que me costaron dos dias en el hospital.

.

.

.

18 dias despues..

Estaba recostada en el sillon, del living, mama tuvo una reunion con los agente y papa estaba en Boston, el timbre sono y me sobresalte, me puse de pie con dificultad y me dirigi al visor de la entrada y valla sorpresa me lleve.

-Que necesitas- dije de manera fria-

-Rosalie, yo no me ire de aqui hasta que hablemos-dijo Emmett apresuradamente, se veia tierno, llevaba un ramo de rosas rojas- necesito que me escuches-

-Adelante-dije para que pasara- toma asiento- se veia nervioso

-Como estan tus costillas ?-pregunto entre tartamudeos-

-Mejoran dia a dia-agregue con una sonrisa de simpatia-

-Y el idiota que te causo esto ?-pregunto con rabia-

-Supongo que esta en algun estado a millas de aqui -agregue con tranquilidad-

-Rosalie, se que no es momento, se que probablemente no querras echarme, se que he sido estupido, si yo te hubiera sacado del camino a ese estupido tu no estarias asi-dijo apenado- despues de ese furtivo encuentro en el parque, yo termine mi relacion con tanya porque me di cuenta del error en el que vivia, busque desesperadamente alguien a quen aferrarme despues de nuestro quiebre y no insisti en que nuestra relacion volviera a funcionar-solo lo observaba- este mm te he traido 8 rosas rojas, que tienen un significado-medio sonrio-

-Escucho el significado-dije coqueta, despues de todo su confesion era lo mas sincera y cariñosa que jamas pude imaginar-

-Cariño, Respeto-comenzo dandomelas de una por una- Perseverancia en la relacion, Comunicacion, Apoyo, Fidelidad, Sinceridad y por ultimo...-me entrego una rosa de plastico, la mire extrañada- Amor, esta no marchitara jamas , y asi es mi amor por ti, inquebrantable y fuerte, pueden pasar mil años y lo que tu haces en mi Rosalie Liliam Hale no cambiara , por que TE AMO -dijo con lagrimas en los ojos- no experimente desesperacion y muerte en vida jamas hasta que Bella me conto que estabas en el hospital por culpa de Felix, Alice me pidio que te diera tiempo pero esque yo no puedo esperar mas Rose yo te amo y no quiero estar ni un segundo mas sin ti-mis lagrimas ya corrian por mis mejillas-

-Espere tanto este momento, no imaginas como anelaba que me dijeras esto, maldito desgraciado-dije riendome atraves de mis lagrimas- Te Amo hombre de mi vida-dije acercandome y besandolo de manera tierna pero pasional- Siempre seras tu -dije pegando mi frente a la suya-

-Siempre seras tu-repitio Emmett despues de mi-

.

.

.

Actualidad...

Fue hay cuando todo en mi vida encajo, El amor que sentia por Emmet jamas se extinguio solo se oculto con cosas que no tenian mucho significado para mi, puedo decir que el amor que tuvimos desde adolescentes, no fue un amor inmaduro, fue un amor puro y verdadero que aguanto las peores cosas, pero que al final salio a resurgir y a llenarnos, de esa sensacion tan bonita, hacernos sentir llenos de todo, mi pasado fue incierto por que nosotros tomas caminos separados, mi presente fue estable gracias a mentiras y tonteras que me causaban daño y mi futuro es incierto, porque aun no termino de escribirlo...solo tengo claro que vivir el dia a dia junto a mi Emmet me hace la mujer mas dichosa y por el futuro que teengamos, sera siempre perfecto si lo escribimos juntos.

.

.

.

Fin.

**Es mi primer one shot, nose si este bien solo fueorn ideas locas que corrieron por mi cabeza, creo que todas pasamos por la etapa del primer amor y creo que ese no se olvida...**

**Mi corrector ortografico es apestoso, lamento los errores ortograficos.**

**se agradecerian sus reviews ya sean con criticas sugerencias o felicitaciones :)**

**me despido**

**las quiere Jana Cullen *-***


End file.
